


Prove it!

by CuteCat213



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabblish, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first one was to prove a point, the second... well, that proved something, too." A confrontation about taste in the cafeteria leads to something more. BonXRin drabble! One-shot. (This came to me in the middle of the night. That's what I get for trying to sleep. Ah, well... Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove it!

Shima took another bite of his lunch, "Man, how do you make such wonderful things, Rin?"

The raven grinned, "I have an extremely developed palate and can detect even the subtlest of flavors." he stated proudly. A scoff sounded to Shima's right and blue eyes instantly narrowed into a glare, "You got something to say about my tasting abilities, Bon?"

The brunette-and-blonde stood up and leaned over the table towards Rin fearlessly, "Yeah: prove it."

Scowling at his rival-slash-reluctant-best-friend, he quickly went over ways to answer the challenge... then stood up to match the other and grabbed Bon by the tie, yanking him over and down to smash their lips together in a deep, open-mouthed kiss that left their friends gasping and others around the cafeteria staring goggle-eyed.

Rin finally pulled back with a smirk, "You had pork mu-shu for breakfast, and you favor a cinnamon toothpaste." he crossed his arms smugly.

Bon blinked back to awareness, not even acknowledging the (correct) assessment, and pulled the other back in for another kiss, Rin squeaking cutely in surprise before gleefully submitting.


End file.
